<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a body has been discovered. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286306">a body has been discovered.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us, Anxiety, Gaming, Panic Attacks, Side Story, Streamers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a body was been discovered in electrical, their body was torn to shreds, and hands were mangled in the bloodied wires. the last noise that was heard from them was the scream of sheer terror and pain, to which they tried to run from.</p><p>nobody would've recognised the figure, from how distorted the form of it was, if it wasn't for the deep shaded colour of the suit. he wished he wasn't so observant by the time he now recognised this frame as a close friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a body has been discovered.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically me trying to see how petrifyingly gruesome i can make this, it may get a lil graphic, so sorry for that !! i'm kinda practicing their reactions and the ways people could die. pulling out my big words book- LMAO</p><p>first character to find a body? only our precious lil sykkuno. sorry, not sorry LOL</p><p>a lil side story to my main fanfic of these wonderous streamers !! not all of the same characters, but same idea/plot for now, i may make small things like this just to add to fandom !!</p><p>idm if you guys request side stories btw !! i'll try make as many as i can.</p><p>so tw; graphic descriptions of death/murder, anxiety, panic attacks, cringe lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>peace before the storm, which in this case was more mind-paralysing then they expected. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>but who was to expect one of their friends - and crewmates - to be murdered? other than the impostors, we suppose.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The ship was peaceful, lo-fi music playing through the speakers of space, and everyone alone and uncaring. It was such a setting, the Sun made it look perfect, the sunlight running through the greenhouse's windows, and all along the ship. They were all alone, so comfortable with their setting by now.</p><p>Of course being trapped in the middle of space was crazy, but they knew they just had to get through it, work perfectly and soon enough - hopefully sooner - they'd be back at their homes. They couldn't remember how they got on the ship, or what had happened about a week before that. According to the Medbay files, they had been in a week long coma, and had no memory since then - it freaked some people out, and nobody blamed them.</p><p>By now it had been about a month since they all woke up, having a somewhat normal routine, and having the best times they could - grateful to be stranded with these specific people, rather than random strangers, whom they wouldn't know if they should trust.</p><p>Sykkuno, same as everyday, woke up early to water his plants - today it had taken a little longer, but he acted like he didn't know why. He knew, he knew they were drifting further into the abyss, further from the sun.. And from their goal to get home, but in no universe would he let that get anyone else down.</p><p>They were all so confident that they would get home, and Sykkuno told himself he wouldn't be the one to put them down, for a long as possible. He could never peer pressure anyone, let alone his friends - the people who but such trust in him, he wouldn't betray them like that.</p><p>Although, he knew he wouldn't be surprised if others had already noticed, someone like Corpse, or Jack. They both noticed small things, Poki as well, she easily spotted out things - although, she also chooses to keep some things to herself, and nobody questioned it.</p><p>The air was suddenly chillier, he was put off for a second, had the heating gone out? He didn't question it much, someone must've accidentally done the wires wrong, right? Lucky for him, he had his suit on and so he wasn't too cold. Whilst he graced himself with his own warmth, he questioned who was working in Electrical right now? He didn't know, but he'd almost finished watering his plants with no other tasks for an hour.</p><p>Soon enough the lo-fi music stopped playing, and the corridors were completely silent. He hummed to himself a tune, as to stop the silence eating him alive - it terrified him, he couldn't handle being alone too much in space - it made him feel sick, of the situation and being away from home.</p><p>Within the next few minutes, he was walking towards Electrical, it was getting colder the nearer he got to the room - he felt the urge to complain to whoever turned it off, but he told himself he'd remain as peaceful as possible with his friends as he always was.</p><p>Turning the corner, he was greeted by a pair of metallic locked doors. At this point, he thought someone was trolling him, but he was too cold to care - it was bone-chilling, the silence, he didn't want the lights to go next.. He was about to knock on the door, before a blood-curdling scream caught him in the act.</p><p>He froze for a split second, before banging on the door. "Hey! Who's in there?!" Sykkuno tried to talk loudly, but it all went silent again. The majority of people were doing tasks on the right-side, but surely someone else heard it? But as he looked down the corridors, he noticed all the locked doors. He became frightfully aware that he was trapped, his heart picking up its pace. </p><p>"Please be okay.. Be okay.. Be okay.." He muttered, quickly trying to override the systems of locked doors, he banged on the door again. He yelled out for someone, they wouldn't be joking at this point, something was up and he was determined to see what. He failed at overriding the systems for a second time, someone was clearly doing this with purpose.</p><p>Suddenly he heard banging from the right-side doors, which were locked.</p><p>"Hey! Is someone in there?!" Someone yelled, muffled by the suffocating doors, he heard a group scurrying towards the door that parted them from Sykkuno.</p><p>"Sykkuno?! Rae?!" Another yelled, getting interrupted by another yell, "C'MON! Stop banging! It won't help, we have to override the system doors!"</p><p>Breaking free from his frozen state, he suddenly remembered to yell back, "Hey! I'm here!" Multiple sighs of relief were heard.</p><p>Jack's voice could be heard through the door, "Sykkuno? Are you okay?" Worry was clear in his voice, "Is Rae with you?"</p><p>Sykkuno froze again, out was Rae who screamed, right? But she was working on Navigation today, it couldn't be her - he walked closer to their door, "No, no. It can't be Rae with me, isn't she working in Navigation?" A few voices could be heard talking, then the yell of Rae from the right-side.</p><p>"Exactly!! I'm right here! Just got stuck in Nav, sorry about that! The person you're really missing is Lesley, see!" Rae yelled out, running down the corridor, "Can't believe you guys didn't notice Lesley missing, Sykkuno, is she with you?"</p><p>Her voice pulled him to a side of relief, before he questioned <em>who really was in Electrical.  </em>As she got no straight response Rae shoved past, to help Toast and Corpse with the locked door, "Someone sabotaged it? How?" She questioned in almost disbelief, and why - but it was an unspoken question.</p><p>Toast responded cluelessly, "No clue, I thought it wasn't possible.. They must be smarter than us though, and have a lot better of an idea of this ship than us.." Corpse nodded, pretty much silent to the situation, other than the soft humming in his head.</p><p>"Great, great.." Rae mumbled sarcastically, focusing on the door issue.</p><p>Corpse spoke up, almost nervously as the whole right-side was silent, "Hey Sykkuno, you still there?" There was no response, and everyone felt their hearts freeze for moments, Corpse coughed and tried again, "Sykkuno?" He didn't know how to react, but he was quick to try again, "Sykk?"</p><p>About to try again, Rae spoke up, smiling as she opened the panel, "We just gotta figure out which switches to flip now, we'll be open within seconds." They hoped it would come quicker, as their hearts were full of absolute panic of the situation. Nothing of the sort had happened before, and they were terrified.</p><p>As they figured out the switches, they crossed out as many patterns as possible.</p><p>"G-Guys.." Sykkuno's voice interrupted into the communications, he sounded close to tears.</p><p>Jack whispered, "Hey, we almost have the door open, we'll be in there soo-" His sympathy was cut off, by the now sobbing voice of Sykkuno.</p><p>"D-Don't come in. It's horrid. She- She.. It's a mess, and there's-" He choked out, tension building up, and there was a silent signal to hurry up with the door, "T-There's blood.. everywhere.. It's on the walls, and- Oh god.. Tangled in the wires- Don't- Don't come in, please.. It's so fucked up.."</p><p>Everyone shared a look, "Sykkuno..? What are you on about?" Felix asked this time, he wasn't used to serious situations, but he was beyond confused within this moment, Sykkuno didn't answer. </p><p>He'd muted his mic, and was refusing to unmute it. There were yells of his name, but he told himself that his own task for now was to lock the door to Electrical. He didn't quite know how, but he was in a room full of wires. And sure, he didn't really know how to use them, and if he cut the wrong one once they could all be launched into space. But, surely he could do something.</p><p>He suddenly noticed the open panel and flicked all their switches, surprisingly that worked and the door locked. The lights were on, and he had a clear view of the fact Lesley's body was hung in parts above him - her head was split open, and apart from the rest of her body.</p><p>Perfectly symmetrical, someone had done it. It was no accident, but Sykkuno couldn't bring it to him to blame someone else - let alone someone from the group of people he trusted. Looking up once again, he silently cried, who would have ever done such a thing? It's so messed up.</p><p>Lesley's eyes had been gorged and burnt out of her sockets, there was no fucking pity in her death - or murder, even. Her mouth was cut off and slit open in such a way that it made him want to throw up, he felt sick looking at how her organs could be seen hanging out of her.</p><p>It was even worse to be hanging above him, as her detached limbs hung from the bounds of wires, which he assumed she'd been trying to fix. She risked her life to try save us, not knowing of what would happen if she tried. He only hoped she'd been shot of something before hand, so that she wouldn't have had to feel all that pain.</p><p>He was so focused on her hanging body, that he could barely hear the yelling voices that were now so much closer. Yelling at him, he didn't do anything. Why were they yelling again? Sykkuno felt his brain go slack, as he felt so sick to be in the room. There were going to be eyes on him when he left the room, he hoped nobody else's eyes would end up like Lesley's. They looked like they cried so much when dying, her neck being snapped leaving the hanging head from her fingertips.</p><p>What did he do?</p><p>He couldn't comprehend anything, he heard screaming, yelling? Was something happening. He gave up trying to stay conscious, he let himself cry as he laid his head near a pile of Lesley's blood, he didn't sleep long. Not even a minute, he'd probably only passed out for 30 seconds or so.</p><p>The noise had calmed down a bit, but his 30 seconds hadn't helped him much.</p><p>He heard a violent bang on the door, he couldn't deal with it. He couldn't breathe, what if he was just dreaming? It's so vivid, but he would rather wake up about now. </p><p>He suddenly heard a scream. Oh. They opened the door. Panic and thrashing could be heard from just outside the door, but he remained behind the emergency wirebox. Next to the vent, he felt himself slipping from reality so quickly. <strong>Someone would see him like this, they'd call him weird, crazy..</strong></p><p>God, he just wants to get out of here. He wants to run, but he has no energy. He wants to die- No, that;s not right. He's positive and sweet, oh well, at least he finally feels a little more honest now.</p><p>He felt the last piece of the puzzle be pulled from him, as he fell limp in the arms of someone. He didn't care who, he felt so much better, <em>so free.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>